koffandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mai Shiranui
Mai Shiranui (不知火 舞) es un personaje de las series de videojuegos de peleas Fatal Fury de SNK, donde rápidamente se vuelve uno de los personajes mas queridos y populares debido a su amable personalidad, hermoso diseño y elegante e innovador estilo de pelea, razón por la cual SNK decide incluirla en su más exitosa saga de videojuegos The King of Fighters. Originalmente el personaje iba a ser un varón llamado “Ninja Shiranui” pero SNK declaró que su objetivo era colocar un nuevo ídolo en las series de Fatal Fury así que decidieron cambiarlo por Mai. En su creación el diseñador de Mai preguntó si era posible añadir mas movimientos pausados a la animación de Mai y así quedara mas fluida, quedando suficiente memoria en el juego se aprobó esto. El resultado de la pose final, sorprendió favorablemente a la gente... Historia Mai, al ser la única Shiranui que continúa con vida, es la legitima heredera del clan y sus artes ancestrales de ninjutsu. Aprendió desde muy pequeña de su abuelo y mentor, el experto en Kenpo Hanzo Shiranui, los secretos del ninjutsu y aprendió a desarrollar y a utilizar con gran eficacia y precisión la habilidad excepcional de controlar el fuego conocida como Pyrokinesis, volviéndose una experta en ocultar su presencia al silenciar por completo sus pasos. Eventualmente la pequeña Mai se convirtió en una jóven extremadamente bella, de físico perfecto, tanto así que ella recibía propuestas de matrimonio de docenas de hombres. Fue en esta faceta de su entrenamiento, cuando conoce a Andy Bogard, un jóven que había llegado a entrenar con el abuelo de Mai. Inmediatamente Mai quedo perdidamente enamorada de el. Después de un tiempo Andy decide regresar a SouthTown con su hermano y Mai se entristece por esto, pero no tuvo otra opción más que quedarse en Japón ya que su entrenamiento no estaba completo aun. Mas tarde Mai se reencuentra con Andy , el cual estaba a punto de participar en la batalla contra Wolfgang Krauser. Mai decide acompañarlo y en el viaje se siente mas cercana a él. Saga de Orochi Después de los eventos anteriores un torneo internacional es anunciado, el torneo es llamado The King of Fighters, para dicho torneo se envían cartas de invitación a los mejores peleadores del mundo, Mai por supuesto recibe su invitación, las reglas son muy simples, se requiere participar por equipos de tres, Mai al saber que Andy también había recibido invitación no duda en proponerle que participen juntos, pero Andy ya había formado equipo con su hermano Terry y su amigo Joe Higashi con anticipación. Mai le promete que ella participara también para poder estar a su lado, entonces conoce a Yuri Sakazaki ,en quien encuentra una compañera de equpo asi como una inseparable amiga, a ellas se una King, una peleadora de Kick Boxing. Así se forma el equipo más bello del torneo llamado Female Team o equipo femenino. Para desgracia de Mai y su compañía, en el torneo KOF´96, Yuri fue obligada por su padre a tomar su lugar en el Kyokugenryu Team (equipo Art Of Fighting), por lo que Mai y King necesitaban urgentemente un nuevo tercer miembro. Sin esperanzas y con el tiempo ecnima Mai decidio irse a su habitación del hotel en el cual se hospedaba cuando noto que lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas al darse cuenta lo mucho que significaba para ella el competir con sus amigas en el torneo. A la mañana siguiente Mai habia empacado todas sus cosas y se disponia a ir al aeropuerto para regresar a casa, cuando abrio la puerta del hotel fue subitamente atacada por una mujer desconocida, pero Mai hábilmente evadio el ataque y se disponia a atacar, cuando una voz gritó “!Es suficiente!”, se trataba de King quien habia encontrado a la tercera participante, la mujer se presentó como Kasumi Todoh y se disculpo con Mai y alabo sus habilidades, diciendo que necesitaba comprobar las habilidades de su futura compañera de equipo. Asi el “Female Team” estaba completo una vez mas y listo para el torneo. Para el torneo del King of Fighters 97 Mai se preparaba para participar con sus amigas King y Kasumi Todoh como el año anterior, pero habia un problema, Kasumi habia desaparecido porque estaba en busca de su padre, Mai hizo una visita a King para informarle de esto, pero recibió una noticia poco alentadora, King habia decidido no participar en este torneo porque necesitaba cuidar de su hermano menor Jean, disculpándose con Mai por no poder acompañarla en esta ocasión. Mai se entristeció pero comprendió la situación de King y decidió no participar. Entonces apareció una que se presentó como Chizuru Kagura e invitó a King a participar pero esta le explicó la situación, después le preguntó lo mismo a Mai pero ella respondió que estaba agradecida con la invitación pero que si su amiga King no iba a participar ella creía que tampoco lo haría. Chizuru entonces propuso una solución, ofreció cuidar al hermano de King para que ambas chicas pudieran participar en el torneo, no viendo ningún inconveniente las dos decidieron aceptar la oferta de Chizuru y así participar una vez más. Saga de Nests El torneo de King of Fighters 99 fue anunciado, en el cual Mai cumplió su sueño finalmente de poder hacer equipo con su querido Andy ya que las nuevas reglas exigían un cuarto miembro en cada equipo, así el nuevo equipo Fatal Fury fue conformado por Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi y el nuevo miembro seria Mai. Al finalizar el torneo Terry desapareciÓ en las ruinas del cuartel de Kryzalid, Andy estaba muy preocupado por Terry al no poder encontrarlo en ningún lugar, Mai intento animarlo en todo momento al decirle que no se preocupara por favor ya que tratándose de Terry seguramente estaría con vida y bien. Mai decidio formar el Female Team una vez mas para el próximo torneo de King of Fighters 2000, Mai se reencontraría con su gran amiga Yuri Sakasaki tras estar separadas tanto tiempo, Kasumi Todoh se uniría al equipo pero aún les hacía falta un cuarto miembro ya que King participaría esta vez con el Kyokogenryu Team, entonces una chica de nombre Hinako Shijou que deseaba ser parte del equipo se presentó ante las demás, Mai decidió darle una oportunidad y le pidió que se enfrentara con Yuri para comprobar sus habilidades, al ver que resultó ser una chica talentosa Mai y sus compañeras decidieron aceptarla como el miembro final. En el próximo torneo de King of Fighters 2001 Mai hizo equipo una vez más con Hinako, King decidió regresar al lado de su amiga Mai y el cuarto miembro fue Li Xiangfei a quién Mai conoció tiempo atrás. Aquí concluyó la segunda saga de KOF. Saga de Ash En el torneo KOF (2002), Mai participo al lado de Yuri Sakasaki y de la chica campeona de Tae Kown Do y miembro del equipo del Korean Team (equipo de Corea), llamada May-Lee, aunque este juego es un dream match, un juego sin historia oficial, sino una recopilacion de varios personajes de las sagas pasadas, para deleite de los aficionados. En el torneo KOF (2003), Mai participó con sus amigas, esta vez incluyendo a Blue Mary, una investigadora privada , ya que Andy ya no participó en ese torneo por entrenar para superar a su hermano ya que estaba frustrado por nunca haberle podido vencer hasta ahora. Después de saber acerca de ello, al ver el retiro de Andy, Mai comenzó a pensar en el porque del distanciamiento de este para con ella. En el nuevo torneo King of Fighters Xl Mai decide ya no participar para buscar a Andy y ver que es lo que realmente esta sucediendo. Además, se enteró del nuevo torneo KOF Maximum Impact organizado por Duke y decidió participar sola (esta vez las reglas eran de combates individuales). Un detalle curioso es que al parecer en este nuevo torneo atrae la atención del nuevo protagonista Alba Meira, ya que este le da la bienvenida alabando la increíble belleza de la chica. Trascendencia Mai Shiranui, con el paso de los años se convirtió en el icono femenino principal y mas querido por los fanaticos de la saga KOF y ha hecho apariciones en juegos que están fuera de dicha saga, como [vs SNK millenium fight 2000 en el cual fue elegida para representar a su respectiva compañía del lado femenino. También apareció en el juego que reunía a todas las estrellas del mundo de SNK llamado Neo Geo Battle Coliseum. Aparece en la segunda OVA de Fatal Fury y en la película llamada Fatal Fury the motion picture, así como en el primer capitulo, de titulo, All Access de la animación original de KOF llamada KOF Another Day. También cuenta con diversas figuras de colección, entre ellas se destacan las de Max Factory, Aizu Project y mas recientemente se le dedicara una por parte de Volks. El 29 de noviembre del 2008 salió a la venta un artbook (o libro de arte) de nombre Kurenai no Shinobi o La ninja Carmesí hecho por Queen´s Gate. También se le dedicó un Neo Geo joystick especialmente diseñado por SNK de color rojo y blanco y decorado con un abanico, haciendo resemblanza al diseño de Mai. Posee una cantidad de cartas en el juego de naipes llamado Universal Fighting System (UFS) hecho por Imaginary Friends Studio. Mai fue utilizada como modelo para crear al personaje principal del videojuego Dead or Alive llamada Kasumi debido a que el diseñador de dicho juego Tomonobu Itagaki declaró que Mai era la mujer ideal para él en ese momento después fue Kasumi. Se pueden apreciar características muy similares entre ambos personajes, la vestimenta, la forma y el color del cabello y que ambas chicas practican ninjustu. Mai es uno de los personajes más usados por las cosplayers, debido a su diseño, su traje se usa mucho en los diversos eventos y convenciones en los que suelen reunirse los otakus. Detalles Cabe Mencionar que Mai no porta su traje tradicional de batalla por gusto propio, ya que no se trata de una prenda común de vestir sino más bien de un uniforme de su clan para kunoichis, lo hace por el sentido del honor que tiene hacia su clan. Mai es una chica de gustos altamente refinados (como lo dice su perfil oficial del KOF 2006, suele vestir con ropas que contrastan completamente con su traje de batalla. Es fácil comprobarlo en las OVAS de Fatal Fury, y en la mini serie llamada KOF: Another Day, donde se puede ver la ropa que gusta vestir la chica comúnmente. También gusta de vestir kimonos ya sea al inicio de un combate o al realizar arreglos florales y ceremonias de té tradicional japonés, en los cuales se especializa. Mai solamente ha cambiado de traje en dos ocasiones, en Fatal Fury 3 y en KOF Maximum Impact. Curiosamente, en KOF 2006, Mai parodia en sus trajes al propio Andy Bogard y a Cham Cham de Samurai Shodown. El encanto de Mai,es tal que logra cautivar a cualquier personaje masculino,por ejm en el juego SvC : Chaos.cautiva al vampiro Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) y a Vega (Street Fighter),sin embargo,Mai se da cuenta de las intenciones no muy gratas de ambos sujetos y rechaza las porpuestas de ambos. La razón que SNK dio para la ausencia de Mai en el King of Fighters Xl dentro del argumento del juego,fue que ella estaba disgustada con Terry por no decirle el paradero de Andy y ella decide buscarlo en vez de participar. Sin embargo en la versión para PS2 de dicho juego SNK decidió incluirla como un “guest character" para complacer las demandas de los fanáticos. La voz de Mai ha sido interpretada por la seiyuu Akoya Sogi (la voz original) desde su debut en los videojuegos, y en las versiones de anime de Fatal Fury es interpretada por Kotono Mitsuishi Misato Katsuragi en Neon Genesis Evangelion y la actriz estadounidense Lisa Ann Beley. En la version americana de los juegos ,"KOF Maximum Impact" y KOF 2006 se cometieron varios errores en lo que respecta en la traduccion de los dialogos de varios personajes al idioma inglés,por ejm,la frase de Mai, al provocar al enemigo pulsando el boton L1 ,Mai le dice a su oponente "Ora Ganbate" ("Hey, buena suerte") y en la versión doblada al inglés Mai dice "Hang in there Loser" ("Aguanta perdedor") dialgo que no tiene nada que ver con la version original. Lamentablemente,se confirmo que Mai fue excluida de la nueva version : "The King Of Fighters XII" 1 ,la explicacion de SNK es que es debido a la clasificacion del juego (ESBR-T) ,que es "para todo publico" y no permite "temas sugestivos". Categoría:Personajes de Fatal Fury Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters